The invention relates to racquets and mainly to tennis racquets.
The gut stringing network of a racquet is generally attached directly to the frame and no means of adjusting the tension is provided. But the tension depends in particular on the hygrometric conditions and the air temperature and varies in the course of a match, during which the strings slacken.
The invention proposes a simple means for precise and easy adjustment of the tension of the stringing.